La vengeance de Kiragi
by Adriane1103
Summary: Kiragi à tout perdu. Ses parents, sa nation, sa liberté. S'en ai assez! Lui et ses amis vont renverser la dictature de Norh et vengeaient leurs parents disparu.
1. La mort d'un père

Note des auteures :

Nous sommes 2 à écrire cette fan fiction :

Dragonna (que je remercie par avance pour ces corrections aux petits oignons) et Moi.

Cette histoire est avant tout basé sur l'ancienne version de ma propre fan fic «. La vengeance de Kiragi » remise au gout du jour par nos petits soins délicats.

C'est un post-conquête, donc ne vous étonnez pas si Hoshido s'en ai pris plein la tête, c'est normal.

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas.

Nous ne faisons que nous amuser avec les personnages.

En étant de vraies sadiques avec eux. Même si nous les aimons beaucoup (sisi on le jure!)

Genres: *déroule une liste* Drame, violence, drama, angst, drame, fluff, famille, torture, mort de personnages importants, drame, une pincée de romance, une poignée de mystère, et beaucoup de larmes à prévoir.

Bref...C'est un post-Conquête avec quelques modifications. Des événements de l'histoire ont été changés pour permettre l'existence de personnages de la génération des enfants (Kiragi, ect..), et la survie d'autres (vous en aurez un exemple dans CE chapitre).

Nous vous l'avons dit: nous sommes sadiques.

Couples: C'est pas la chose la plus importante, mais nous en avons quelques uns...

...à savoir lesquels survivront à notre sadisme, c'est autre chose.

Rating: M...M..M

Sadisme en vue avec sous-entendu de tortures, de viols, d'abus, de morts brutales...

Personnages: Ils sont tous là. Les morts seront évoqués ou apparaîtront dans des flashs-back.

* * *

Chapitre Un: La Chute d'un Prince

* * *

Le champ de bataille était jonché de cadavres et de sang. Une odeur de fumée et le sang flottait dans l'air. Le bruit était infernale, hurlements, cris d'agonie, rugissements des bêtes draconiques, hérissements des êtres équins, piaillements des oiseaux blancs et gigantesques.

Yumi Fujin en main, Takumi fit signe à Oboro à côté de lui, se concentrant pour faire apparaître une flèche de lumière. Son amie acquiesça, et partit faucher un chevalier monté sur une wyverne immense, que l'archer acheva d'un tir parfait.

Cette guerre était sans fin. Nohr ayant gagné la guerre il y a de cela presque 8 ans ans auparavant, le nouveau roi Xander avait ordonné la dissolution de l'armée d'Hoshido et avait volés leurs terres cultivables, affamant leur beau pays. Les nombreuses révoltes avait empiré les choses, le nouveau roi avait brûles des dizaines de villages, fait exécuter des centaines de rebelle de façon toujours plus horrible et de préférence en public.

Corrin, la traîtresse, devenue la nouvelle reine de Nohr, leur avait laissée pour toutes terres cultivables les quelques hectares entourant le palais royal. Mais pas assez pour nourrir leur peuple.

Malgré les nombreuses réprimandes Norhians, les habitants se revendiquant toujours Hoshidians. Ceux-ci n'étaient que de simples paysans, n'avaient reçu aucune formation militaire, n'étaient que très peu armé, mais cette révolte contre le pouvoir en place avait redonné du baume au cœur à la famille royale de Hoshido.

Hoshido comptait de nombreuse pertes parmi leurs rangs, mais depuis la mort d'Azama, lors d'une précédente attaque datant de quelques mois de cela, et de l'enlèvement de Sakura, un an auparavant, la rébellion Hoshidienne ne s'était jamais tenu si mal. Les soigneurs manquaient dans leurs rangs, et Mitama seule n'arrivait pas à contenir la surcharge de blessés, quand l'armée Norhian ne tuait pas les survivants. Même les ninjas commençaient à manquer, le clan de Saizo ayant été presque entièrement détruit suite à l'assassinat de ce dernier sept ans auparavant, les nouveaux étaient encore débutants ou en formations, peu étaient des experts aussi doués que leurs prédécesseurs, excepté Asugi.

L'archer regarda un instant en arrière, cherchant son fils des yeux. Il reconnut d'abord sa partenaire, une magnifique petite Kitsune rousse fendant le vent, frappant avec grâce un chevalier pégase qui tomba à terre, son fils abattant ensuite un paladin arrivant sur la jeune renarde, évitant à cette dernière d'être coupée en deux par l'imposante épée du cavalier. Il crut apercevoir le jeune ninja roux à quelques mètres, aussi habile et agile que l'était son défunt père, dont il était le portrait craché au même âge.

Un hurlement le fit sursauter.

Il tourna la tête, juste le temps de voir Oboro se faire emporter dans la mâchoire d'une Wyverne géante, celle de la princesse Camilla. La bête mâchouilla la jeune femme comme un rien, la recrachant quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, avant que la princesse de Nohr qui la montait ne change de direction, reprenant de l'altitude pour retourner à l'autre bout du champ de bataille.

L'archer, jusqu'alors figé, reprit vie lorsqu'il entendit son amie émettre un râle rauque, signe qu'elle était toujours en vie. Takumi courut vers elle, glissa ses jambes sous la nuque de la jeune femme et décapuchonna une fiole donnée par Mitama.

«Oboro il faut que tu boives ça ! Bois Oboro, je t'en supplie!» Hurla-t-il à l'attention de sa meilleure amie depuis sa plus tendre enfance, des larmes piquant ses yeux.

Mais la jeune femme avait une plaie béante à la gorge, sa tunique était percée de dizaine de trous où les crocs de la créature s'étaient violemment, sauvagement, plantés.

«C'était un honneur, mon prince…» Murmura-t-elle avant de s'endormir pour la dernière fois, un sourire aux lèvres. Rejoignant son époux, Hinata et tant d'autres de l'autre côté, celui des morts. Laissant son fils, son maître et tant d'amis dans celui des vivants.

Le prince laissa aller librement ses larmes. Un vide intense venait de se faire dans son cœur. Sa confidente, sa meilleure amie, venait de mourir dans ses bras. Il avait déjà perdu son frère Ryoma, son meilleur ami Hinata, son neveu Shiro, sa petite soeur Sakura, et maintenant Oboro. Il serra contre lui le corps de sa partenaire, faisant complètement abstraction du combat qui faisait rage autour de lui, son armure et sa tunique s'imbibant du sang de la lancière.

Une puissante lumière argentée le ramena à la fureur du combat. Non loin de lui, la traîtresse, sa sœur, venait de se transformer en un sublime dragon. Son armure se changea en une cuirasse épaisse, de grande ailes sortirent de son dos et des longues cornes apparurent magiquement dans ses longs cheveux argentés. La bête poussa un rugissement qui lui donna des frissons dans tout son corps.

Une fois tout son être ayant pris sa forme draconique, une puissante aura maléfique souffla les quelques soldats armés de piques autour de la reine.

Takumi ayant repris ses esprits, il récupéra Yumi Fujin qu'il avait laissé tomber à côté de lui, posa la tête d'Oboro doucement sur le sol, et se redressa, visant le point faible du dragon.

La colère brûla dans ses veines, guidant ses gestes « 500 mètres de distance, un vent à 2km/h soufflant dans la direction nord » Calcula le jeune prince, changeant au millimètre près sa posture. Concentré à l'extrême, la pointe de sa flèche grossit, triplant de volume, la pointe devenant plus acéré, comme si l'arc divin s'avait qu'elle forme devait prendre la flèche pour ôter la vie à la reine dragon en un seul essai. Il canalisa toute son énergie, sa douleur et sa rage, dans cet unique tir. Il bloqua sa respiration, bloquant son bras, ses muscles bandés à l'extrême...

« Ça c'est pour Hoshido, Traîtresse »

...Quand une immense douleur traversa son dos, puis son ventre. Toute sa concentration se relâcha sous l'effet de la douleur, faisant disparaître la flèche de lumière ainsi que la corde de l'arc légendaire.

Takumi, observa son ventre, d'où une épée massive à l'aura violette ressortait à l'avant de son corps. Siegfried, l'épée légendaire de Norh. L'archer eu un soubresaut, crachant du sang abondamment. Sa respiration se fit difficile, le manque d'air insoutenable. Sa vision se troubla et le noir se fit.

Le paladin juste derrière lui retira l'épée légendaire du corps de l'archer qui tomba au sol.

«PAPA! » Hurla une voix non loin de lui, forçant Xander à relever la tête pour être jeté de son cheval, emporté par la force d'une flèche qui vint se planter dans son épaule. D'autres combattants suivirent le petit prince, emportés par la même colère de voir leur bien-aimé prince cadet tué aussi cruellement.

Kiragi, en larme, faucha à grand renfort de flèches les ennemis face a lui le séparant du corps de père. Il poussa un hurlement bestial, remplis de haine et de chagrin, anéanti d'avoir vu la vie de son père être prise par cet homme.

Camilla se posa au côté de son frère, le faisant monter sur sa propre monture, tandis qu'un second projectile les manquait de peu. Une dague de ninja, sans doute imbibée de poison, frôla la monture de celle aux cheveux violets.

« Corrin ! Repli ! » Cria Camilla à sa sœur et belle-sœur, emmenant Xander, son frère et son roi, loin de tout danger.

Alors que Camilla fit décoller son imposante Wyvverne, remuant la poussière du sol autour d'elle, l'esprit de Corrin, embrumé par la possession draconique, entendit la voix lointaine de sa soeur et tourna la tête dans sa direction. Ses yeux se concentrèrent vers la monture de sa sœur, portant Camilla ainsi que son mari blessé par une flèche. Elle déploya ses ailes, envoyant volé dans les airs quelques piquiers à l'aide de ses cornes imposantes.

Elle prit de l'altitude après quelques battement d'ailes, quand son instinct de dragon la poussa à regarder en arrière. Son neveu Kiragi, dont elle apercevait une légère aura blanche émaner de lui, tenait dans ses bras un corps sans vie.

« Non ! Takumi… »

Malgré la possession draconique, grâce à la dracopierre, son esprit strictement humain se sentit anéanti. Personne n'aperçut les larmes coulées sous son apparence de dragon. Le battement de ses ailes s'amplifia, dépassant la Wyverne de sa sœur, prenant la direction du Château Norhian.

Une colère sourde se mêla à sa douleur.

Elle avait deux mots à dire à son époux.

* * *

Dans une demeure dans la forêt de Mokushu, un homme se leva du lit où il avait jusqu'ici prit du bon temps. Il remit ses vêtements nonchalamment, satisfait par ce qu'il venait de faire à l'autre personne dans la couche aux draps tâchés de sang et d'autre chose.

Un geignement lui parvint, faible, et il sourit, amusé. Son côté sadique pensa qu'il aurait préféré un sanglot. Surtout après les heures agitées qu'ils avaient eu, enfin que lui avait savouré, l'autre ayant plus subi la chose, se soumettant à sa volonté.

Une parfaite petite poupée soumise.

Son oeuvre.

Il regarda le soleil qui se couchait. "Et bien tu m'as distrait jusqu'au crépuscule."

La silhouette sur son lit se mit à trembler, ramenant ses jambes frêles contre lui. Dans le peu de lumière qui éclairait la pièce, on distinguait un collier autour de son cou, relié à une chaîne qui traînait au sol. Des cicatrices couturaient sa peau ici et là. Ses yeux étaient ouverts et regardaient le vide, ses joues étaient mouillées de larmes. Il respirait lentement, luttant pour ne pas pleurer davantage. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, et la sensation de déchirure était la pire douleur, même si il aurait dû être habitué maintenant. Mais ce sadique adorait le faire souffrir.

"Tu chiales encore? T'en as pas marre"

Pas de réponse.

"Depuis le temps tu devrais être habitué non? Ca fait des années que tu réchauffes mes draps."

Silence.

"Remarque je préfère te voir pleurer en silence que lutter en me suppliant ou m'injuriant. J'adore te voir si soumis et si détruit."

Il sourit. Il avait brisé cette être fier, cet humain prêt à tout pour la justice et la paix des années plus tôt.

"Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu prétends m'ignorer!"

Il attrapa la chaîne et tira un coup sec, faisant s'écrouler sa victime du lit, ce qui le fit ricaner tandis que l'autre reprenait son souffle, haletant, une main au collier.

"Alors?" susurra-t-il, son ton devenant menaçant.

Le captif déglutit et balbutia, d'un ton rauque: "P...Pardon maître."

La voix brisée, enraillée fit hausser un sourcil au possesseur des lieux.

Hum peut-être y était-il aller un peu fort.

Mais bon...

"Bon garçon!" Il lui tapota la tête, ricanant en voyant son prisonnier tenter de se soustraire à la caresse.

Brisé mais toujours effrayé par lui.

Brisé mais n'ayant pas oublié.

Brisé et juste assez en morceaux pour ne pas se rebeller.

Assez brisé pour se soumettre, pas assez pour oublier.

L'oeuvre de 7 années de tortures, de viols et de mots cruels susurré dans son oreille.

"Tu sais qu'aujourd'hui avait lieu une bataille entre Nohr et Hoshido?

\- ..O..oui."

Qu'il aimait l'angoisse dans sa voix?

"Je me demande qui va rejoindre tous les autres sous terre?"

Pas de réponse.

"Allez, tu dois bien avoir une idée, qui va rejoindre mes victimes, et toutes celles de Nohr?

\- P..Personne.

\- Ho? Tu es bien optimiste. Les deux Saizo aussi étaient vus comme imbattables par les gens...et pourtant je les ai tous les deux à mon tableau de chasse. L'un abattu par derrière, l'autre égorgé par derrière..." Il gloussa, se souvenant de ces deux meurtres avec beaucoup de plaisir, ignorant l'expression brisée de son captif.

"Alors tu en penses quoi? qui aurait pu mourir durant cette bataille?

\- ..."

Il donna un coup de pied à sa victime qui s'écroula dans un glapissement de douleur "Répond quand je te pose une question!"

L'autre releva des yeux ternes "Je...ne sais pas maître. Je ne sais pas...qui " Les mots lui manquèrent.

Korato eut un rire cruel "Oui je sais. La liste est déjà longue et tu n'aimerais pas la voir grandir hum?

\- ...oui.

\- Vu ce qu'il reste, je mise sur un royal, et toi?

\- ..."

Kotaro secoua la tête, fatigué de jouer. Et il s'accroupit, attrapant le menton de son captif, se plongeant dans deux yeux voilés par un chagrin immense et un épuisement physique, moral et émotionnel indéniable.

D'une voix cruelle, il souffla "Tu ne manques à personne, tu le sais?

\- Oui maître." fit la voix fragile, faible, tel un murmure. "Personne ne viendra me sauver. Personne ne pense à moi. Tout le monde pense que je suis mort...

\- Comme lui."

Sursaut.

Une larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

Regard brisé, anéhanti.

Ho oui, le plus grand plaisir de Kotaro...

Le point faible de sa victime. Ce qui marchait toujours avec lui.

LUI.

Une plaie qui ne cicatrisera jamais.

Son captif baissa la tête, à genoux au sol "Oui comme lui."

* * *

A Suivre

* * *

(Dragonna): Voilà Voilà. Le nom du prisonnier de Kotaro sera révélé très prochainement. Mais si vous avez envie de proposé un nom, tentez votre chance. On ne vous dira pas si vous avez raison, mais ça nous amusera beaucoup de voir vos hypothèses.

Moi ça m'amusera en tout cas.

(Oui je suis en mode sadique ces temps-ci)

(Adriane1103) Dragonna à trouver un souffre-douleur *hihihi* Donnez-nous vos hypothèses, on adore ça ^^.


	2. Pourquoi être reine rime avec sacrifices

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas.

Nous ne faisons que nous amuser avec les personnages.

En face de vraies sadiques avec eux. Même si nous aimions beaucoup (sisi on le jure!)

Genres: * déroule une liste * Drames, morts de personnages principaux.

Couples: Ici? XanderxCorrin je suppose

Note: M ... M..M.

Personnages: Ils sont tous là. Les morts seront regardés ou apparaîtront dans les flashs-back.

ndla: la partie en Mokushu à été imaginer par Dragonna ^^ et son " invité" aussi XD

* * *

 ** _Pourquoi être reine rime avec sacrifices_**

* * *

Corrin se rapprochait du château de Nohr, où elle était gouvernée depuis des années aux côtés de Xander, son esprit troublé par d'étranges pensées. Certains d'entre-elles meurtrissaient son cœur, la rend vide de toutes émotions. Elle se sentait effondrée, comme anesthésiée par toutes ces morts, qu'elle n'avait pourtant pas voulu provoquer.

Elle avait voulu changer Nohr de l'intérieur.

Elle n'avait jamais voulu ça! Cette douleur, ces larmes, cette haine, ces morts. Et tous ce chants vers les champs de bataille. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que ça tournait comme ça, avec tellement de brutalité et de violence. Elle n'a jamais changé de vue. Elle a changé pour la pire, comme si elle avait choisi son cœur, leur âme.

Elle pensait que le mort de Garon, tout irait bien ... tout s'arrangerait.

Comme par magie? Quel âge avait-elle au juste? Pff ... Quelle blague. Qu'elle avait été stupide et naïve. Telle l'idiote qui n'avait jamais quitté sa cage dorée. Une petite fille qui ne voyait qu'en noir et blanc, incapable de voir les aspects les plus du monde. Elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de réfléchir, mais pour lui.

Elle n'avait jamais pensé aux conséquences des décisions qu'elle avait décidé avec Azura! Parfois, elle se surprend à regretter amèrement son choix. A chaque mort A chaque sang versé. Chaque blessure faite à la famille royale de Hoshido.

Mais d'autres pensées voulaient toujours plus de sang, toujours plus de guerre. Des flashs sanglant d'elle-même lui parvenait, tuant, massacrant et achevant une énorme quantité de personnes, la plupart d'Hoshido, sous sa forme de dragon le plus souvent. Les souvenirs de hurlements, de râles, de sang versé.

Elle ne savait pas à quel moment elle avait perdu le contrôle sur la situation. Quand? Elle pensait que Xander suivrait ses idées concernant Hoshido: retrait des troupes, alliance...et au lieu de ça...

Elle secoua la tête, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Ces pensées de meurtres, qui semblait réveiller une partie sauvage d'elle-même, lui donnaient froid dans le dos, et la terrifiaient jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même, lui donnant envie de s'incruster la dracopierre dans la chair, afin d'être sûre de ne jamais perdre la dernière protection de sa santé mentale. Elle se sentait devenir quelqu'un d'autre, petit à petit, quelqu'un d'impulsif et d'assoiffé de sang, et ça la terrorisait.

Elle ne voulait pas devenir comme ça.

 _Un dragon fou._

Qui aimait tuer. Elle détestait tuer, elle qui avait tout fait pour épargner le plus grand nombre -avec très peu de succès-, pensant naïvement qu'elle pouvait changer les choses à elle toute seule. Qu'elle avait été bête, stupide, infantile!

Elle se posa dans la cour du château sans la moindre douceur, ses pattes imposantes brisant les épaisses plaques de marbres de l'allée des jardins royaux. Son corps redevenant humain, ses ailes entourant son corps devenue frêle, ses cornes disparaissant dans son épaisse chevelure blanche. Elle se redressa, mais perdit l'équilibre en glissant sur le sol. Seules ses mains l'empêchèrent de tomber plus.

Elle était effondrée, comme vidée de toute énergie. A chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle revoyait Takumi, effondré sur le sol, l'odeur du sang lui parvenait encore, ses sens accentués par sa condition de dragon. Elle entendait le cri de désespoir de Kiragi, un enfant qui avait du grandir trop vite, trop tôt, qui aurait du être heureux avec sa famille...et ILS lui avaient prit ça.

 _Encore du sang..._

 _Encore des morts..._

 **(-Sang-)**

 **(-Mort-)**

Des mots qui avaient tourné en boucle dans sa sauvagerie draconique.

Elle en eut la nausée.

« LAISSEZ-MOI! » ordonna-t-elle d'un cri, entre les larmes de souffrance qui coulaient sur ses joues, et la rage sourde qui l'envahissait, aux domestiques qui s'étaient précipités vers elle à son atterrissage.

Elle ne remarqua même pas leur soulagement quand ils reculèrent. Aucun ne semblait vraiment vouloir l'approcher dans cet état. Elle tangua jusqu'à Jakob, laissant des pas de sang derrière elle. Le serviteur la regarda, visiblement très inquiet de l'état émotionnel de sa reine, il savait parfaitement que le sang sur son armure, dans ses cheveux, ne lui appartenait pas.

Il aurait aimé, tant aimé, qu'elle ne souffre pas autant.

Le majordome resta cependant parfaitement de marbre, et seule l'inquiétude illumina son regard. Il s'avança vers elle, recouvrant ses épaules d'une longue cape. Non pas qu'il faisait froid, mais le tissu au contact de sa peau eut l'air de lui faire du bien. L'odeur de celui qu'elle avait connu toute sa vie (à Nohr) était rassurante. Et lui était toujours là pour elle, toujours le même.

« Ma reine, il vous faut un bain, laissez-moi vous aider » Souffla le majordome à sa jeune monarque. Corrin eut l'air de voir enfin son état et hocha faiblement de la tête, donnant son accord pour l'aide proposée par l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

Elle prit appuie sur son serviteur et ami qui l'emmena vers ses appartements. Elle voulait se débarrasser de tout ce sang, qui coagulait dans ses cheveux et donnait une étrange teinte rouge a son armure. L'odeur de fer qui remontait à ses narines lui donnait la nausée.

Le majordome aida la jeune femme à se débarrasser de son armure pendant que Félicia remplissait la baignoire d'or d'eau chaude et parfumée. La jeune femme aux cheveux rose n'était visiblement pas à l'aise face à la dragonne et s'enfuit de la pièce sitôt l'immense baignoire remplit.

Elle avait tellement changé depuis l'exécution de sa sœur.

Comme si quelque chose s'était brisé.

En elle et entre elles.

La confiance n'existait probablement plus, et ce qui avait été présent pendant des années entre elles aussi.

Une fois son armure enlevée, la jeune reine se retrouva dénudé dos à son serviteur. Son corps avait été marqué au fil des années. La reine, déjà fine lors de son choix entre Nohr et Hoshido, avait maintenant la peau sur les os. Comme le tout le malheur et le désespoir avaient laissé leurs marques sur elle.

Son flanc droit posséder à présent une profonde brûlure, symbole d'une de ses batailles face à Ryoma.

Une deuxième cicatrice parcourait son épaule, due à une bataille où Hinoka et elle s'étaient croisés, et elle n'avait pas eut d'autre choix que de la combattre.

Une autre cicatrice sur sa hanche reflétait un sortilège d'Hayato l'ayant profondément atteinte il y a de cela quelques années.

Une trace de Shurikan au ventre, l'oeuvre de Saizo, qui avait été assez "généreux" pour ne pas empoisonner son arme acéré.

Une trace de morsure, l'oeuvre d'un grand kitsune blanc. La plaie s'était infectée à l'époque et donc la cicatrice était affreuse.

Une autre cicatrice, puis une autre, et encore une. Comme si chaque Hoshidien s'était appliqué à en laisser une, chacun leur tour.

Elle plongea son corps marqués par les années dans l'immense baignoire et son serviteur revint vers elle, massant ses cheveux pour décoller le sang dans la masse argentée.

« Jakob. Je veux que tu ailles attendre Xander, je veux le voir dès son arrivé au château.» Malgré la colère qui la prit à ce moment, elle n'en montra rien. Elle avait besoin de crier, de hurler, de frapper mais se contint. Son ami de toujours ne le méritait pas.

L'autre hocha la tête « Bien ma reine, dois-je finir avec vos cheveux ? »

«Laisse-moi seule s'il te plait.» Bredouilla-t-elle aux bord des larmes.

Le majordome préféra s'éclipser, sans insister, sentant la détresse tant celle-ci était palpable. Il ouvrit l'une des lourdes portes, se retournant alors qu'il allait passer l'embrasure de la porte. «Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelez-moi, je ne suis pas loin.» dit-il assez fort pour se faire entendre de sa reine. Il ferma la porte, laissant Corrin seule à sa réflexion.

Aussitôt seule, elle sentit à nouveau se vide dans son cœur. Les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes le long de ses joues. Elle replia ses jambes sur elle-même et les encercla de ses bras, cherchant un moyen de réconfort quelconque, un moyen de réchauffer son cœur anéanti d'avoir vu son petit frère couvert de son sang.

Elle était maudite.

Elle portait malheur.

La liste des personnes mortes suites à son choix ne faisait que grandir, encore et encore. C'était de sa faute, uniquement de la sienne.

Ryoma.

Setsuna, la femme de Takumi, pas étonnant qu'il la haïssait encore plus qu'avant: elle lui avait tout prit: sa mère, son frère, sa femme, sa soeur. Pas étonnant qu'il ait si souvent tenté de la tuer! Au fond d'elle-même, Corrin avait gardé rancune à Camilla pour cet acte.

Saizo...pas étonnant que Kaze ne soi jamais revenu face à elle après ça. Même lui ne pouvait pardonner un tel acte. Elle ne savait même pas qui l'avait fait.

Shiro, qui n'était qu'un enfant. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser.

Hinata, le mari d'Hinoka. Takumi avait tout tenté pour parlementer ce jour-là, mais Xander avait demandé TROP. Beaucoup trop en échange de l'époux de la reine. Trop pour qu'une monarque accepte. Corrin se souvenait du regard de Takumi ce jour-là. Un regard qui la voyait comme un monstre sans âme et sans cœur.

Hayato, qui avait juste voulu sauver sa fille.

Sophie, « dommage collatérale » comme l'appelait Xander. Ils étaient arrivé trop tard pour la sauver ce jour-là, comme...elle qui n'avait pas pu sauver ses propres jumeaux.

Et aujourd'hui Oboro. Et Takumi.

Un sanglot la secoua. Son petit frère, qui avait tout fait pour défendre son royaume. Et qui avait perdu la vie, alors qu'il avait la sienne encore très longue devant lui. Et ses enfants, été maintenant des orphelins.

Elle continua de pleurer dans son bain, effondrée d'avoir une fois de plus participé à l'exécution d'un membre de sa famille.

Peut-être qu'elle était uniquement capable de rependre le malheur.

* * *

Xander arriva quelques heures plus tard, soigné et reposé, accompagné de sa garde personnelle, quatre cavaliers qui ne le quitter jamais sur les champs de bataille. Jakob le prévint pour sa femme, il fit signe à ses cavaliers de le laisser et le groupe d'élite se dispersa dans le château.

Les serviteurs s'écartèrent sur son passage, fuyant son regard tandis qu'il parcourait les couloirs sans mot dire, ignorant les sollicitations d'un ou deux conseillers. Il resta quelques instants, la main sur la poignée de ses appartements qu'il partageait avec sa femme depuis près de 7 ans maintenant.

Il pouvait sentir à travers la porte sa la connaissait trop bien, mais on ne peut pas gagner une guerre sans sacrifice. Sans morts. Elle devait cesser d'être naïve! Il en avait fait beaucoup, de sacrifices, et certains plus douloureux que d'autres, dont il se rappelait à peine.

Il soupira et il ouvrit finalement la porte, la pièce principale était plongée dans l'obscurité. Rien que ça le mit déjà mal à l'aise. Les torches éteintes de l'appartement royal ne laissaient que pour seul éclairage la lumière de la lune qui traversait l'immense pièce vide. Lorsque sa vue s'adapta à la pénombre, il l'aperçut, ses cheveux brillaient dans le fond de la salle principale, sur les marches menant à leur chambre. Elle avait le visage plongé dans ses mains, mais quand elle posa ses yeux sur lui en relevant la tête, il ressentit la détresse de sa femme comme si elle lui frappait le visage.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais n'eut pas le temps de parler.

« Comment as-tu pu?» Questionna Corrin, n'attendant pas vraiment de réponse de la part du souverain. Elle se leva et s'avança devant lui pour pouvoir lui crier au visage.

« Takumi a trois enfants ! Trois enfants qui n'ont plus ni père ni mère ! A cause de nous !» Hurla-t-elle, brisant tout ce qu'elle trouvait autour d'eux.

Elle craquait de nouveau, laissant à présent couler librement ses larmes sur ses joues. Xander ne bougea pas, sa femme lui avait déjà hurlé dessus à la mort de Ryoma, ou lorsqu'elle l'avait vu jeter l'épée Raijinto, nouvellement confiée à Shiro, aux pieds de Takumi.

Il déclara finalement «Il allait te tuer» Ses paroles étaient mesurées, sa voix calme et posée.

«Takumi restait mon frère malgré tout!» Hurla sa femme en pleurs, ses yeux rubis reflétaient de la rage qui ne demandé qu'à exploser. «Tuer un enfant de 16 ans ne te suffisait pas ? Shiro avait l'age de notre fils, de Siegbert!»

 **(-Ryoma n'aurait pas tué Siegbert, LUI-)** siffla une petite voix dans un coin de son esprit. **(-Takumi non plus!-)**

Comme si sa colère avait été ravivée, elle gronda «Comptes-tu vraiment tuer toute les personnes à qui je tiens en Hoshido ? Veux-tu qu'on se souvienne de toi comme d'un tueur qui apprécie de massacrer les enfants et les parents?

\- Tu es injuste Corrin, je ne faisais que te protéger.» protesta-t-il. Il ne pensa pas au fait qu'il aurait pu l'assommer, ou juste le blesser, assez pour qu'il ne puisse plus attaquer «Il allait te tuer!»

Corrin éluda la réponse de son mari d'un mouvement de bras. «J'exige le retrait des troupes durant deux mois, le temps que Hinoka fasse des funérailles convenables à Takumi.

\- C'est insensé!» Réagit-il vivement, pensant à son pays et ses devoirs avant tout. «Les rebellions sont encore trop actives pour leur laisser le temps de se reprendre. Nous ne pourrons pas gagner rapidement si tu leurs laisse du temps pour se reprendre. Et la mort du prince va les...motiver à se rebeller encore plus!

\- A qui la faute?

\- Corrin!

\- Ce n'était pas une proposition Xander, c'est un ordre. Je fais mes valises, je me rends en Hoshido dés demain.» Dit-elle en passant à côté de Xander, qui la rattrapa par le poignet.

Le roi de Nohr fronça les sourcils «Je ne pense pas que tu sois très bien accueillie pour les funérailles de ton frère. Pas après tout ce que tu leurs as fait.» déclara-t-il, froidement, énonçant un fait. Un peu trop cruellement.

Le bruit du coup se répercuta dans toute la salle vide. Une marque de main se dessina sur la joue de Xander tandis que la jeune femme, retenant un sanglot, regardait son mari avec haine.

«Je vous ai choisi. Je **T'AI** choisi.» Cracha-t-elle au visage du roi de Nohr en insistant sur chaque mot. «Ne me fait plus jamais regretter mon choix..» Les yeux rubis de Corrin étaient encore remplis de larmes, mais la rage qui en émanait était presque palpable. «Je ne te veux pas près de moi ce soir, je t'ai fait préparer les appartements d'Elise, tu dormiras là-bas en attendant. Maintenant hors de ma vue avant que je ne fasse une grosse bêtise...» Lui cracha-t-elle à voix basse alors qu'elle faisait demi-tour, montant les quelques marches menant à la chambre royale et referma les portes derrière elle.

Il pouvait sentir quand sa femme menacer de craquer, et aujourd'hui elle était bien plus proche de son point de rupture que lorsqu'elle avait pris connaissance de la mort des autres Hoshidiens. Son aura draconique qu'elle ne possédait généralement que lors de ses transformations était venu déborder d'elle, générant chez lui une peur intense, la peur que sa femme sous le coup de la colère puisse le tuer. Elle en aurait été capable. En une seule attaque. Il n'avait pas son armure, il était vulnérable et n'aurait pas eu le temps de tirer son épée.

Pourquoi était-ce la mort de Takumi, parmi toute les autres, qui la faisait réagir ainsi? Pourquoi pas celle de Ryoma? Ou celle de Shiro? Arrivait-elle à son point de rupture? La coupe était-elle pleine? Et si jamais elle apprenait pour "l'autre", son ninja de compagnie...

Il secoua la tête. Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour protéger son pays et ses alliances, rien de plus.

Il s'éclipsa, se dirigeant vers les appartements de sa jeune sœur désespérément vide, Elise préférant arpenter les terres de Nohr sous une autre bannière. Refusant de lui parler ou de parler à Camilla ou à Corrin. Elle n'adressait la parole qu'à Léo qui, de son côté, se montrait incroyablement distant et froid, le regardant à chaque visite comme il le craignait ou le jugeait.

Elise...

Elle ne voulait pas lui pardonner.

Depuis la mort d'Odin, elle s'était montré froide. De plus en plus distante. La goutte d'eau finale avait été...la capture de Sakura et son mariage forcé, et la mort de Shiro, un enfant, avait fait explosé la poudrière.

«Tu es devenue un monstre» avait-elle sifflé, tournant les talons «Je ne veux plus te revoir ! Plus jamais!»

Quand il y pensait, il trouvait toujours ça ridicule, préférant chercher quelqu'un à qui la remarier. Sauf qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire, arpentant les terres reculer, ne restant pas deux jours consécutifs au même endroit...même sa promesse quelques mois plus tôt, n'avait abouti à rien.

Il s'allongea dans le grand lit, espérant que son mariage survivrait à la guerre interminable.

Il commençait à douter.

* * *

Seule dans son lit, Corrin ne trouvait pas le sommeil. A chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle se voyait tuant ses proches, aussi bien Hoshidiens que Nohriens. Des visions nées de son imagination, de ses peurs et de ses angoisses.

Léo, passé au fil de l'épée.

Elise, déchirée par ses griffes.

Camilla, tombant du ciel pour finir fracassé au sol, écrasée par sa monture.

Xander, soufflé par un torrent de flammes violettes.

Elle se redressa dans son lit, en nage. Ces visions aller lui faire perdre la tête. Elle se pencha sur sa table de chevet, allumant la chandelle d'un revers de la main, et chercha parmi les nombreuses fioles de potions prévues pour détendre ses muscles ou soigner les blessures dû as la magie ou aux armes blanches. Elle trouva finalement la fiole qu'elle cherchait.

Elle se souvenait d'Elise lui remettant la fiole lors de sa dernière venue, il y a de cela presque trois ou quatre ans, en lui précisant que cela pourrait lui apportait la paix. A l'époque elle n'avait pas fait attention plus que cela à ce cadeau, mais maintenant elle espérait que cette concoction pourrait enfin lui apporter le repos. Elle voulait jute dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve. Un sommeil profond et réparateur. Juste dormir.

Sous l'écriture calligraphiée avec grand soin, qu'elle ne pouvait pas lire, (saleté d'écriture Hoshidienne) elle remarqua une écriture plus petite, élégante et soignait qui indiquait : "Repousse les mauvais esprits." Corrin rompit le sceau scellant le bouchon, regarda son contenu (d'une douce couleur forêt) un instant, avant de boire intégralement la fiole. Le produit n'avait pas mauvais goût et était même légèrement sucrée. Elle reposa ensuite sa tête sur son oreiller de plumes, quand une puissante douleur à la poitrine la prit. Son cœur se serrait dans des contractions douloureuses et puissantes. Elle eut l'impression que sa tête prenait feu. La douleur insupportable se calma soudainement, son cœur lui parut léger et apaisé pour la première fois depuis la mort de Garon, où elle pensait alors avoir mis fin à la guerre, en grande naïve qu'elle était. Son esprit lui parut léger, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa porter dans le monde du sommeil.

Son rêve lui apparut comme dans du coton, brumeux et flou, et pourtant elle aurait espéré ne jamais revoir ces images de ses souvenirs refoulés.

Des souvenirs qui étaient comme une plaie infectée.

Des souvenirs qui semblaient encore saigner des années plus tard.

Des souvenirs qui ne la laisseraient sans doute jamais en paix.

Tant était grande sa culpabilité.

* * *

Lilith semblait certaine qu'un grand danger menaçait les enfants, et tous les parents avaient pris cette menace comme sûr, la dragonne n'ayant jamais failli dans ses prédictions. Des expéditions s'organisèrent pour récupérer les enfants dans les plus bref délais.

A chacun des passages dans les différents mondes astraux, les équipes pouvaient sentir le mal se rependre dans le refuge construit, de toute pièces par Lilith, pour protéger les enfants de la guerre. Une fois Siegbert mit à l'abri, il ne restait plus que les jumeaux du couple royale, Kana et Kaya, à aller chercher dans leurs dimensions ou les deux bambins avaient grandis ensemble. Ils fêteraient leur quatrième anniversaire dans le vrai monde, près d'elle, de leur père et de leur grand frère, et cela ne pouvait que faire sourire la jeune maman. Il lui tardait de revoir les deux petits dragonnets, de les prendre dans ses bras et de les câliner. Elle regrettait avoir dû confier ses enfants à des nourrices dans la dimension astrale, mais Xander lui rappelait sans cesse qu'au moins, ils ne connaissaient pas les affres de la guerre et qu'ils étaient en sécurité.

Elle allait le regretter toute sa vie.

* * *

Elle passa le portail ouvert par Lilith, seule, Yato dans sa main droite tandis que la gauche maintenait fermement sa dracopierre. Elle grimpa la colline où devait se trouver, de l'autre côté, dans une plaine en contrebas, le village avec ses enfants. Deux jours avait dit Xander. Deux jours avant d'aller chercher ses jumeaux, il ne pouvait faire autrement, une rébellion grondait et Xander devait mater une fois de plus cette révolte.

Elle grimpa et arriva au sommet de la colline, essoufflée, mais elle eut peur de ce qu'elle vit. Des villageois, découpés en deux, du sang partout, les maisons en feu, des taches sombres au sol là où les créatures formés d'énergies maléfiques s'étaient constituées.

Personne ne semblait vivant.

Des corps partout...

Elle en compta dix, puis vingt.

Elle lâcha Yato, choqué de ce qu'elle voyait. «Non non non non non ! KANA ! KAYA !»

Elle courrait désespérément dans tout le village, ou des cadavres s'amoncelaient par dizaines, cherchant vainement une petite trace de ses enfants, hurlant leurs prénoms à plein poumons. La pluie l'arrêta finalement des heures plus tard.

Ses espoirs réduit à néant.

Quand elle demanda à Lilith si elle sentait la présence des enfants, la dragonne eut l'air silencieuse puis secoua la tête. «Vous auriez du venir plus tôt Lady Corrin...» Le reproche était d'autant plus douloureux que c'était parfaitement vrai. Elle aurait dû commencer par eux. Léo n'avait pas attendu plus d'une heure pour aller chercher Forrest qui n'était qu'un enfant. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas commencé par les plus fragiles de ses siens?

Elle s'effondra au centre du village, ses genoux tombant dans la vase créée par le mélange d'eau, de terre et de sang, en pleurant toute les larmes de son corps, la plaie béante de son cœur était grande ouverte. Le désespoir l'envahi, et son corps refusa de bouger, elle resta là, pataugeant dans le sang et les tripes à même la terre brûlée ou boueuse selon les endroits. Elle était comme vide, son esprit comme éteint.

C'était ça que sa mère avait ressenti toutes ces années? Le hurlement de désespoir et de chagrin qu'elle poussa déchira le ciel et l'énergie qu'elle dégagea souffla le feu des maisons alentour.

* * *

La reine se réveilla en sursaut. L'air lui manquait au point où elle suffoqua à la recherche d'oxygène. Elle toucha ses joues du bout de ses doigts tremblants, et y pécha les larmes qui coulaient involontairement de ses yeux. Sa gorge brûlait. Avait-elle vraiment hurlé ?

Elle aurait voulu effacer ce souvenir de sa mémoire.

Mais ce n'était pas possible.

Elle se sentit de nouveau vide, comme si le destin lui avait de nouveau pris ses enfants. Elle regarda ses mains comme si elles étaient à nouveau pleines de sang. Elle se mit à pleurer à nouveau, ne se sentant pas de passer le reste de la nuit seule.

Xander dormait profondément quand il sentit un léger poids contre lui. Il ouvrit un œil ensommeillé, et ne vit que des cheveux blancs. Sa femme était blottie contre son torse.

«Ne me laisse pas». Entendit-il, d'un ton faible et éraillé sortant de la masse de cheveux.

Il prit la petite chose fragile dans ses bras, resserrant l'étreinte sur sa femme qu'il sentait si vulnérable. «Jamais». Souffla-t-il en retour.

Il l'entendit soupirer et il la sentit se détendre entre ses bras.

* * *

 ** _Quelques part, en Mokushu_**

* * *

Kotaro leva la main qui caressait la tête de son captif, celui-ci à genoux au sol, près de sa chaise. Le regard vide, lointain. Ses vêtements étaient trop légers et il tremblait légèrement.

Le maître des lieux posa le verre de vin qu'il buvait quand on frappa à la porte. Un de ses gardes entra, tenant un pli. Son supérieur leva une main pour recevoir le papier et eut un sourire mauvais.

«Haha nous allons savoir qui n'a pas eu de chance cette fois.»

Son prisonnier se figea, le cœur battant. Une montée d'horreur le submergeant. (Non) pensa-t-il (pas encore, pas encore).

L'autre déplia la lettre et la lut «Donc le prince Takumi est mort?» Il sourit en voyant son jouet qui vacillait. «Tu pleures petite chose?» Il lui empoigna les cheveux. «N'est-ce pourtant pas une bonne nouvelle? Nohr a des chances de conquérir Hoshido. Il ne reste que 3 héritiers du trône, en plus de la reine.

\- ...» L'autre lutta contre la détresse qui l'envahissait.

Un rire résonna à ses oreilles «Pourquoi éprouves-tu tant de détresse? Tu as choisi de trahir Hoshido non? Tu ne devrais pas te sentir aussi mal non? Tourner le dos à tout, pour quelqu'un qui t'a vendu ~» Kotaro gloussa et relâcha sa proie, caressant les cheveux soyeux. Ses doigts glissaient entre les mèches vertes, et sa victime supportait ce contact, la chaîne trop tendue pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Le sadique ninja eut un rire froid «Ou est-ce la pensée que ce qu'IL ressentirait en apprenant ça?

\- ...» Incapable de répondre, l'autre resta muet.

Le brun sourit en finissant de lire la lettre «Et ce n'est pas tout. Devine qui est morte?» Il savoura le sursaut, le regard angoissé qui se leva vers lui. «Tu veux savoir?

\- ..Q..qui?» il déglutit. «Q..qui maître?» Sa voix vacilla sur le dernier mot, l'angoisse figeant son cœur.

Une main attrapa son menton, le forçant à lever les yeux «Ta belle-soeur» Un gloussement «Hey, ton neveu est tout seul, maintenant. Quelle tragédie. Dire que tu serais là pour lui si tu avais fait un autre choix. Ton frère aussi serait probablement toujours là.

La tête baissée, il encaissa ces mots qui ne savait que trop bien.

Si il avait fait un autre choix.

C'était de sa faute.

Son tourmenteur reprit, doucement «Je me demande comment il réagirait si il te voyait en laisse, à mes pieds. Comme un bon petit animal de compagnie bien dressé?»

Son captif eut un sursaut.

«Que dirait-il en voyant l'épave soumise que tu es devenu? Juste bonne à me distraire?»

Il serra les dents.

«Et que, durant ces sept ans, SON corps à dans la forêt, dans l'indifférence générale.

«...

\- Sauf la tienne ~

\- ... je ...

\- Hum?

\- Je te hais. »Siffla son prisonnier dans un sanglot.

Kotaro éclata de rire et lui flanqua un coup de pied, qui allait bien s'écrouler au sol.

«Je sais Kaze, je sais»

* * *

 _ **Suivre**_

 _ **Je vous remercie beaucoup d'être arrivé à la fin du chapitre, je vous promets que je devrais faire les autres soit moins "brique" XD**_

 _ **Je tiens à dire que nous aimons tous les deux beaucoup Kaze = D**_

 _ **Le chapitre suivant parle des funérailles de Takumi, avec un petit retour de situation ^^**_


	3. Funérailles

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas.

Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages =D

Genres: *coche sur une liste* Drames, morts de personnages principaux , aventure.

Couples: Pas dans ce chapitre

Rating: M...M..M.

Personnages: Ils sont tous là. Les morts seront évoqués ou apparaîtront dans des flashs-back.

ndla: Merci encore infiniment à Dragonna pour ses corrections soignées et à ses ajouts ^^

* * *

Takumi avait été lavé et vêtu de blanc, des fleurs placées dans ses cheveux et autour de lui, un bracelet fait de cheveux de ses proches autour de son poignet. Kiragi venait de finir de démêler les cheveux soyeux du prince lorsque Hinoka rentra dans la pièce éclairée de quelques bougies et où flottait une odeur d'encens.

Il sentait la présence de Asugi et de Rhajat de chaque côté de la porte de la pièce et ils ne disaient rien, laissant leur prince à son deuil, mais prêts à intervenir en cas de crise de douleur ou de larmes.

La jeune souveraine rousse entra dans la pièce sombre. Elle était vêtue d'un lourd kimono de deuil d'un blanc éclatant brodé de cigognes d'argent, et ses cheveux étaient coiffés élégamment. « Kiragi, je peux te parler, s'il-te-plait ?

\- Je dois lui tresser les cheveux d'abord.» Déclara le jeune homme en déposant le petit peigne sur une table proche, avant d'y prendre un ruban, sans faire plus attention à sa tante. "Il doit être présentable pour demain. Pour rejoindre nos ancêtres...

\- Kiragi, Corrin a offert une trêve entre les forces Hoshidienne et l'armée de Nohr. Au moins pendant les funérailles de ton père.»

A l'évocation des forces Norhienne, ou de sa tante, Kiragi se crispa. « Quelle générosité» Ironisa-t-il « C'est plus que pour la mort d'oncle Ryoma...» Il renifla, les yeux encore gonflés de larmes.

« Ils nous laissent deux mois.» Dit sa tante en se rapprochant du jeune archer et en lui pressant une épaule, comme pour trouver un soutien de la part de son neveu. « Apres, ils… » Elle ne put finir sa phrase, et une larme coula silencieusement le long de sa joue. Elle avait lutté contre ses larmes, ses sanglots, son désespoir d'avoir perdu son petit frère. Mais rapidement, elle reprit ses forces: « Kiragi, je ne veux plus que tu ailles sur les champs de batailles. Tu resteras ici, au palais, à partir de maintenant. Tu resteras en sécurité! Avec ton petit frère et ta petite soeur.

\- Hors de question!» Grimaça-t-il alors qu'il tentait de tresser les cheveux de son père, sans pour autant y arriver, sans doute à cause de ses doigts tremblants. Il eut un sanglot et sa voix se brisa « Je...

\- Kiragi...» tenta sa tante d'une voix apaisante. Elle le tourna vers elle. Et posa son autre main sur son autre épaule. « J'ai déjà perdu tellement dans cette guerre… Mes frères, mon neveu, ma soeur, mon mari, mes amis" Sa voix vacilla, et se brisa « ...mon bébé!»

L'adolescent grimaça, levant une main pour s'essuyer les yeux. « ..Je sais...

\- Je ne veux plus que tu risques ta vie. Je n'ai plus que toi, ton frère et ta sœur et je ne veux pas prendre le risque de vous perdre.»

Le jeune archer versa quelques larmes, ne réussissant plus à bouger les doigts. « Je comprend. Je sais..." Il eut un sanglot, et détourna les yeux.

« Tu devrais aller te reposer, je vais finir. Allez va dormir un peu. S'il te plaît!» Ajoute-t-elle en voyant son neveu voulait négocier. « Et tes cadets ont besoin de toi, ils refusent de dormir si tu n'es pas là...

\- D'accord... »

Alors que le jeune homme sortait à contre-cœur de la pièce à l'aspect tamisée, Hinoka reprit la tresse commencée par le petit archer, et fit tournoyer avec adresse les longs cheveux de son cadet entre ses doigts. Une nouvelle larme coula le long de la joue de la souveraine, alors que les souvenirs l'assaillaient. Sa mémoire la ramena à son enfance, quand sa famille était présente, unie, aimante. Quand tout allait bien...quand ils étaient tous ensembles.

« Voilà, tu es parfait petit frère. » Dit-elle en plaçant la tresse de Takumi sur son épaule. Le voyant comme ça, la peau plus pale qu'à l'accoutumé, les yeux clos et le visage enfin paisible, Hinoka pleura toute les larmes de son corps. « Rejoins Mère et Ryoma sans crainte, je veillerais sur tes enfants. » Souffla-t-elle avant de déposer un doux baiser sur le front de son jeune frère.

 _Le lendemain_

L'armée fit ses derniers hommages au prince cadet d'Hoshido. Les hommes encore valides portèrent le cercueil toujours ouvert du jeune prince jusqu'à l'antichambre avant le four crématoire. L'armée se retira, ne laissant plus que Kiragi et Hinoka dans la pièce immaculée. Hinoka aperçut trois ombres derrière la porte en feuille de riz, habituellement réservé au prêtre, une silhouette d'adulte et deux d'enfants.

« Fait les entrer Kagero » réussie à dire Hinoka entre deux sanglots. Kiragi se frotta le visage, le visage bouffi de larmes.

Kagero ouvrit la fine porte et poussa délicatement les cadets de Takumi à l'intérieur de la pièce. Le petit garçon serrant sa sœur jumelle dans ses bras, la petite fille était effondrée et son frère tentait de ne pas craquer à son tour. Le jeune prince ouvrit ses bras, et les deux petits se précipitèrent dans le confort des bras de leur grand frère.

La reine eut un sourire douloureux, tentant la main pour toucher les cheveux des petits « Je suis navrée les enfants, je devais vous cacher, les... »

« Les ninjas de Kotaro, à la botte de Nohr, nous observe toujours; prêt à tout rapporter au tyran du crépuscule. Ils tiennent les comptes des forces restantes au palais et nous devons rester cacher pour notre sécurité. » Coupa le petit garçon âgé de 11 ans, ses yeux grenat fixant la jeune reine, ses paupières laissant échapper des larmes supplémentaires sur ses joues. Le garçon se libéra de l'étreinte de son frère afin de chercher du réconfort dans les bras de sa tante. Sa jumelle resta nichée dans ceux du jeune archer, pleurant en silence.

« Merci de nous avoir laisser voir Papa une dernière fois tante Hinoka.»

La jeune reine serra dans ses bras le petit garçon, passant ses doigts fins dans les cheveux blancs de son neveu, dégageant les oreilles pointues qui étaient souvent dissimulées par ses mèches couleur de neige. Lorsqu'elles les regardaient, lui et sa sœur, elle voyait plus la moindre parcelle des Nohriens qu'ils étaient lorsque Takumi et elle les avaient sauvés du monde astral, sept ans plus tôt. Ils arboraient tout deux les cheveux longs et leurs yeux reflétaient tout l'amour qu'ils portaient à Takumi et aux autres Hoshidians. Leurs yeux reflétaient l'amour qui leurs avait été donnée tout au long de ses années.

Elle se souvenait encore des mots de Takumi, lorsqu'ils étaient revenus avec les jumeaux de leur monde astral, dévasté par les ombres qui avaient tenté de tuer ses petits êtres alors sans défense. Ils les avaient sauvé grâce à cette petite dragonne rouge et bleue nommée Lilith qui était soudain apparue, paniquée, ouvrant un portail et les suppliant, les implorant, de "sauver ces enfants".

* * *

 _~ 7 ans plus tôt ~_

 _Ils venaient tous de retraverser le portail, sain et sauf avec les deux dragonnets, la petite fille encore dans les bras de Takumi et Kana le suivant à la trace, comme un poussin suivrait sa mère._

 _Saizo s'immobilisa à ses côtés. «Il n'y a jamais eu autant de monstres dans les autres plans astraux. Même pour le prince Shiro ou votre fils._

 _\- Cela montre que c'est bien eux qui étaient visés finalement. Des semi-dragons. C'est eux que ces créatures étranges cherchaient... » Takumi baissa les yeux sur Kana qui s'agrippa à son vêtement, babillant des choses en nohriens. Grimaçant à utiliser cette langue, il dit cependant « Ta sœur va bien, ne t'en fais pas! »_

 _Il déposa la petite dans les bras de Setsuna, le petit dragon trottinant derrière lui pour avoir toujours sa sœur en visuel. La fillette gémit, presque déçue de quitter les bras rassurants de l'archer. Mais la douceur de la femme qui la tenait la calma._

 _Le prince sourit « Emmène les à la maison, qu'ils puissent se reposer tranquillement avec Kiragi._

 _\- D'accord. » Elle garda Kaya contre elle et tendit une main au jumeau de celle-ci qui la prit timidement, avant de se retourner vers Takumi, ses yeux clairs brillant de curiosité._

 _Le jeune homme eut un sourire doux: « Je vous vois tout à l'heure les enfants. » Ajouta-t-il en passant sa main dans les cheveux broussailleux du petit garçon aux yeux rubis qui regarda Takumi d'un air hébété, comme s'il était étonné de la douceur de l'archer Hoshidian._

 _Setsuna sourit à l'enfant « Venez, vous devez avoir faim...et vous devez avoir envie de vous changer!»_

 _« Qu'allons-nous faire d'eux ? » Demanda Hinoka à son frère en regardant s'éloigner les enfants, pendant que Shiro, Asugi et Caeldori cessaient leur jeu et se précipitaient pour observer à distance les nouveaux venus. « Ce sont les enfants de Ka...de Corrin._

 _\- Je ne sais pas Hinoka, mais Lilith avait raison. Nous sommes arrivés juste à temps. Je ne comprends pas comment cette traîtresse à pu abandonner deux enfants si adorables. Ou ne pas venir les chercher plut tôt. » Soupira Takumi._

 _Il revoyait Kana qui serrait sa jumelle dans ses bras, prêt à mourir pour la protéger._

 _A 3 ans._

 _Aucun enfant ne devrait vivre ça._

 _Sa sœur grogna « Nous devrions peut-être penser à les rendre à leurs parents ? » L'idée ne lui plaisait pas, mais elle ne voulait pas que le roi l'accuse de traîtrise et de kidnapping._

 _Même si Nohr serait mal placé pour lancer une telle accusation._

 _« Je ne pense pas. » se renferma Takumi. « Ils ne les méritent clairement pas. Mais laissons-les se reposer quelques jours et laissons-les décider ensuite. On leurs expliquera de façon simple. » Soupira-t-il._

 _Saizo croisa les bras « Je suis cependant d'accord avec vous, leurs parents ne les méritent pas s'ils ont attendus si longtemps pour les récupérer. »_

 _A Hoshido, les enfants étaient presque sacrés tant ils étaient précieux._

 _Les jumeaux étaient considérés comme un trésor par leur parents, tant ils étaient rares._

 _Qu'on puisse négliger ces deux petits...le mettait hors de lui._

 _Quand l'alerte avait été donné, ils étaient allés tous ensemble, le même jour, chercher tous les enfants._

 _Le même jour, tous avaient été ramenés à la maison._

 _Que Nohr puisse oublier ces enfants...ne faisait qu'augmenter le mépris pour ce royaume sombre._

 _Deux jours étaient passés, puis une semaine, puis un mois. Les enfants avaient finalement tous les deux décidés de rester en Hoshido et Takumi avait décidé de les considérés comme ses enfants. Ils recevaient tellement d'amour, de tendresse, tellement plus qu'ils n'en avaient jamais reçu dans le plan Astral. Et ils se sentaient abandonner. Leurs parents étaient flous et distants dans leur mémoire juvénile. Takumi était bien réel et prenait soin d'eux, il était toujours là, comme Setsuna, Kiragi, Shiro et les autres._

 _Les jumeaux étaient plus heureux avec eux qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été._

 _Orochi avait proposé, à l'époque, de leurs brider leur mémoire de Nohr et de leurs souvenirs dans leur plan Astral mais Takumi avait refusé, préférant laisser le souvenir de leurs vrais parents intacts. Il ne voulait pas être un menteur._

* * *

Et sept années avaient passé.

Elle se sentait soulagé aujourd'hui que Takumi ai gardés ses deux enfants adorables près de lui. Ils étaient bien mieux ici et Corrin ne les méritait pas. Ils avaient rendu Takumi si heureux ces dernières années.

« Il va être temps ma reine » souffla un prêtre à l'oreille d'Hinoka. Son ton était doux, sa main sur l'épaule frêle de la souveraine tremblait un peu, signe du grand chagrin du religieux.

« Très bien allons-y » dit-elle d'une voix rauque, éraillée par le chagrin. La jeune reine soupira, il était déjà temps de dire adieu à son frère pour qu'il retourne auprès de Ryoma et de leur mère. Elle était certaine qu'ils les attendaient, lui et Oboro, sous un grand cerisier en fleur, les enfants jouant à chat et les adultes prenant une tasse de thé avec des mochis. Elle savait que là-haut, Hinata était là, leurs fils sur les genoux, attendant patiemment son ami de toujours.

« Les enfants, allons prier dans le temple, il est temps d'y aller. » Elle prit Kaya par la main, l'accompagnant jusqu'au temple sacré du dragon aube, les garçons restant dans son sillage, l'aîné tenant la main du cadet.

Ils croisèrent Kagero qui priait déjà au porte du temple, Kiragi aperçu du coin de l'œil Selkie et les petit Kitsune priaient eux aussi. Il savait que Rhajat et Asugi veillaient le corps d'Oboro avec l'aide de Mitama mais senti tout de même leurs prières l'accompagnait.

Quelques heures plus tard, les cendres de Takumi avaient rejoint le tombeau familial. Kana alluma de l'encens sur l'antique tombeau tandis que sa jumelle disposait des fleurs blanches dans un vase à côté de la tombe. Kiragi se tenait juste derrière eux, et regarder les noms inscrits dans la pierre.

Mikoto, sa grand-mère.

Ryoma, son oncle.

Scarlet, sa tante, morte peu de temps après Ryoma.

Shiro, son cousin. Tué par le roi de Nohr.

Hinata, le mari d'Hinoka

Hisame, son fils mort-né

Setsuna, sa mère

Et maintenant Takumi, son père.

A la vue de tous ces noms, il ne put s'empêcher d'être envahit d'une fureur folle. Il serra les poings et ses dents émirent un grincement. Quand il se rendait compte de ce qu'il avait perdu…

A cause de Nohr...

A cause d'ELLE.

«Kiragi ce n'est pas un lieu de colère. » Lui chuchota Kana à l'oreille. "Viens, partons. » Il attrapa son grand frère par l'épaule et le traîna hors du tombeau royal. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » S'inquiéta-t-il, ses yeux reflétant exactement son inquiétude.

Son aîné serra les poings «Je...» Il soupira. Il ne savait définitivement pas mentir à son frère adoptif. «Je vais partir!» Termina-t-il si bas qu'il eut l'impression que personne ne pouvait l'entendre.

Mais les oreilles pointues du petit garçon bougèrent et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. «Tu pars ? Mais pour aller où ? Pour faire quoi?»

Kiragi ne voulait pas le dire, surtout pas à Kana, de peur qu'il ne le retienne, et que ses yeux rubis embuées de larme ne réussissent à le faire changer d'avis. Cependant il ne savait pas mentir «Je vais venger notre famille. Nous avons trop perdu dans cette guerre. Il est temps que quelqu'un paye. Et arrête cette guerre!» Il baissa la tête, certain que le petit garçon allait lui dire de rester.

Que Hinoka ne voudrait jamais.

Qu'elle avait assez souffert comme ça.

Mais il ne fit rien de tout ça «Bien, alors je viens avec toi !

\- Quoi ? Tu ne comprends pas. Je vais tuer tes parents biologiques ! Tu comprends ça !» cria-t-il à plein poumons, en secouant son jeune frère. «Les tuer! Leurs faire payer!

\- Je l'avais compris Kiragi» Son regard rubis était très lucide. Et son regard s'était durcie, devenant plus sérieux malgré son chagrin.

L'archer fronça les sourcils «Pourquoi tuerais-tu ton père ou ta mère avec moi, hein?

\- Parce que j'ai vu les dégâts de l'épée de mon géniteur, j'ai vu ce tyran planter son épée maudite dans le corps de celui que je considérais comme mon seul et unique père, celui qui nous a offert, à ma sœur et à moi, une nouvelle identité, un toit, une éducation, qui nous a aimé, qui m'a appris à me battre. Je te promets que si j'ai l'occasion de planter mon épée dans le cœur de ce monstre» cracha-t-il avec colère «...je le ferais.

\- Et Kaya ? Tu as pensé à Kaya ?»

Le visage de son jeune frère refléta le regret de son choix déjà pris dans sa tête. «On la laisse avec tante Hinoka, elle est trop fragile pour une mission comme ça. Et...je ne veux pas que notre tante reste seule. Je suis inquiet pour elle.

\- Bien, je pars demain, Rhajat et Asugi viennent avec nous, rien n'est moins sur pour Selkie.

\- Je te suivrais." Dit le jeune dragon, confiant.

Ils stoppèrent la conversation lorsque Kaya arriva en larme, cherchant l'affection de ses grands frères. Ils ouvrirent les bras d'un même geste pour l'accueillir dans un câlin de groupe, la consolant tout en se consolant.

Kiragi, assommé par le chagrin, se dirigea vers les jardins. Il avait pleuré pendant des heures et des heures. Et n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel. La lune était ronde et lumineuse, brillante au milieu des étoiles. Mais même ce spectacle, il n'arrivait plus à l'apprécier.

Comme si il avait perdu goût à tout ce qui l'entourait.

Comme si quelque chose était éteint en lui.

Comme une bougie soufflée.

Comme si la vie avait perdu goût et couleur.

Son corps était lourd, ses yeux encore gonflé de larmes. Sa petite sœur Kaya avait pleuré pendant des heures et des heures, presque hystérique. Agrippée à lui, appelant leur père avec un désespoir qui aurait brisé le cœur à n'importe qui, elle avait sangloté jusqu'à être à moitié assommée par ce chagrin dévastateur. Kana et lui avaient eu tellement de mal à la calmer, avec leur propre détresse. Finalement Mitama avait apporté des tisanes calmantes et les jumeaux étaient tombés au pays des songes. Kiragi avait refusé le verre que la guérisseuse lui tendait.

Il avait secoua la tête

«Non Mitama, j'ai besoin de respirer un peu.

\- Très bien mon Prince.

\- Tu peux rester avec eux? Au cas où ils se réveilleraient?

\- Bien sûr. » Elle s'était assise près des enfants endormis, et il savait qu'elle ne les laisserait jamais seuls. Pas tant qu'il ne reviendrait pas en tout cas.

Il crut apercevoir Asugi sur un terrasse et préféra ne pas le déranger, car il remarqua Kagero assise près de lui. Ils semblaient plongé dans une discussion importante. Il continua son chemin, ne préférant ne pas ennuyer les deux ninjas. Parlaient-ils de choses importantes? La ninja brune consolait-elle le jeune homme désormais orphelin? Il n'en savait rien du tout et préférait le laisser en paix pour le moment.

Il ne voulait pas troubler non plus le deuil de sa tante non plus, à la santé de plus en plus fragile ces temps-ci. Elle était déjà être tellement effondrée, il fallait mieux la laisser se reposer. Et il devait prendre sur lui. Car il devait soutenir sa famille brisée.

Des bruits de pleurs parvinrent soudainement à ses oreilles. Et il se dirigea dans cette direction. Selkie était assise devant les "appartements" destinés aux petits kistunes, qui était auparavant la maison construite pour Hana et Kaden lors de leurs visites au château. Un très jeune renardeau, d'environ 3 ans, posé sur ses genoux, pleurait dans ses bras.

L'archer s'avança dans le clair de lune « Que se passe-t-il?

\- Il a fait un cauchemar! » Répondit la blonde, relevant des yeux tristes vers lui. « Et il n'arrête pas de pleurer… »

Kiragi s'assit près de son amie, remarquant la fourrure de sa queue, toutes ébouriffés et ses oreilles pointées vers le bas. « Et toi?

\- J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai aussitôt revu le massacre. J'ai revu cette démone de Camilla. Kaeton dans une cage pendant que mon père se faisait écorcher vivant jusqu'à la mort. » Elle se frotta les yeux « Et toi ?

\- Je n'arrive pas à dormir du tout. Je n'ai même pas sommeil. Dès que je ferme les yeux...je revois. Je revois Oboro tuée par…ce monstre de Camilla et sa monture. Et je revois papa...qui... » Il renifla « Je suis tellement épuisé mais je n'ai aucune envie de dormir ou de fermer les yeux.

\- Je comprends. » Elle se libéra une main, gardant l'enfant contre elle de son autre bras, et prit la main du prince dans la sienne. « Je fais souvent ce cauchemar...ce souvenir où mon clan a été... » Elle secoua la tête « Et que nous ne sommes plus que 12 enfants. » Elle soupira. « Et je pense à l'avenir, à notre clan qui pourrait un jour disparaître. »

Il refoula ses larmes. Et posa la tête contre l'épaule de sa meilleure amie et confidente, une des personnes les plus proches de lui. Il sourit faiblement quand elle enroula sa queue soyeuse autour de sa taille pour le consoler.

Elle le regarda avec inquiétude. « Comment vont Kaya et Kana?

\- Mal. Ils ont pleuré pendant des heures, surtout ma petite sœur. Elle était hystérique. Mitama a du leur faire boire une tisane calmante. Ils dorment avec elle à leur chevet en ce moment. Heureusement qu'elle est là, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait dans son aide.

\- Tu en aurais eu besoin aussi.

\- ...je ne veux pas dormir, j'ai peur de revoir ça encore et encore.

\- Tu vas t'effondrer.

\- … » il se mordit la lèvre « Je suis tellement en colère.

\- Je comprends.

\- Ce n'est pas juste.

\- Non. »

L'enfant sur les genoux de Selkie bailla. Et s'endormit dans les bras de sa ''grande sœur''. Elle le berça un peu puis se tourna vers Kiragi. « Tu étais sérieux quand tu disais que tu voulais te venger tout à l'heure?

\- Oui.

\- Tu pourrais te faire tuer.

\- Rhajat et Asugi viendront avec moi. Ils ont tous les deux un compte à régler. Kana m'a également dit qu'il me suivrait.

\- ...Je veux venir. » Ses oreilles se dressèrent sur sa tête « Je sais me battre, et je veux venger mon père! Je viens avec toi, que ça te plaise ou non. »

Il sourit faiblement. Rhajat aussi viendrait, elle n'avait pas besoin de l'avoir dit, elle le ferait. Elle voulait venger ses parents, comme chacun d'eux. Et il était sûre que Asugi viendrait lui-aussi, mais il lui demanderait après les funérailles de sa mère.


	4. La douleur du Ninja

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas.

Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages =D

Genres: *coche sur une liste* Drames, morts de personnages principaux , aventure.

Couples: Un debut de Asugi x Rhajat

Rating: M...M..M.

Personnages: Ils sont tous là. Les morts seront évoqués ou apparaîtront dans des flashs-back.

* * *

Asugi tenait fermement la petite urne, ses mains tremblante autour du petit vase. Sa mère, cette femme si aimante, cette femme si forte, en était réduite à ça.

Au moins, elle avait rejoint son père, au moins, elle n'était pas seule dans l'haut-delà. C'était une maigre consolation pour le jeune ninja qui laissa aller une larme s'échapper de ses yeux. Il sentit cependant une main douce et chaude se poser sur les siennes et il cessa de trembler.

« Ça va aller. Je suis là. » souffla la voix de Rhajat au jeune ninja.

Rhajat avait déjà eu à faire ça quelques années avant, lorsque son père avait été tué sur le champ de bataille, sauf qu'elle n'avait pu retrouver le corps de son père.

Un sort de vent avait été confiné par sa fille dans une urne et placé dans le petit autel de bois dédié à sa famille dans le cimetière du château d'Hoshido.

Face au propre autel de sa famille déjà bien rempli, Asugi ne put que ressentir son impuissance face au nombreux drame qui avait déjà frappé sa vie. Il déposa la jarre à côté de celle de son père et au côté de celle de son oncle. Il pria, lui et ses amis à ses côtés.

Ils sortirent du cimetière, Rhajat au côté d'Asugi.

« Tu verras, un jour cette peine deviendra une force » souffla la jeune mage a son oreille.

« J'ai parlé à la reine tout à l'heure, elle voulait te parler en privée, tu devrais aller la voir. »

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux le serrer dans ses bras.

« Tu es un Saizo, tu es quelqu'un de fort, tu réussiras à surmonter cela. »

Elle se détacha de lui et pris la direction de sa maison au nord du château et Asugi resta silencieux quelques secondes puis se dirigea vers le château principal ou devait l'attendre Hinoka.

Hinoka se trouvait sur le balcon, une main sur le visage. La douleur lui tordait le cœur. Comme un poignard qui se plantait dans sa poitrine. Et ça faisait terriblement mal. Son cœur pouvait-il être encore plus brisé qu'il ne l'était déjà? Pouvait-elle encore se sentir plus glacé et plus seule? Est-ce que tel était le sentiment d'avoir tout perdu? Pourquoi perdait-elle encore un membre de sa famille? Dans cette guerre sanglante et injuste. Ils n'avaient rien fait pour mériter ça. Ils voulaient juste réunir leur famille, son pays ne voulait rien de plus que la paix.

Et maintenant...

Et aujourd'hui...

ILS leurs prenaient tout, sans aucune pitié. Ils volaient leurs terres, leurs trésors et...tant de vies humaines.

Un sanglot la secoua, elle se sentait faible, si faible et épuisée. A quoi bon continuer de lutter?

Que lui restait-il?

Trois neveux.

Quelques amis...

Et c'était tout.

«Votre Altesse?»

Elle se retourna à la voix juvénile. Un adolescent d'environ 17 ans, ou 18 ans, apparut devant elle, s'inclinant respectueusement.

\- Saizo..

\- Asugi ma dame, je n'ai plus le droit de porter le nom de mon père.»

La douleur dans ses yeux serra le cœur d'Hinoka.

Le chagrin.

La culpabilité.

Comme un poids immense sur ses épaules.

Le souvenir d'une erreur qu'il ne se pardonnerait jamais.

Elle eut un soupir avant de regarder le jeune homme dans les yeux « Ce n'est en rien ta faute pour Shiro. »

\- J'ai échoué. Et il est mort.» Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. «Comment puis-je porter ce nom teinté d'honneur quand je ne suis qu'un raté? J'aurais du mourir avant Shiro, en le protégeant jusqu'au bout.» Son père ne s'est jamais pardonné d'avoir vu mourir Ryoma avant lui. Il s'était jeté dans la protection de la famille royale avec l'énergie du désespoir. Et finalement...Il détourna la tête. «Je ne mérite pas ce titre ma reine.»

La reine lui posa les mains sur les épaules et le regardant dans ses yeux bleus foncés «Ne dis pas ça, penses à te mère, qui n'est plus avec nous. Penses à ...ton père.

\- ...

\- Tu avais 15 ans Asugi. Deux de moins qu'aujourd'hui. Tu as fait de ton mieux.

\- Je sais votre Altesse. Mais...Quand bien même, j'aurais dû réussir à la défendre. » Il serra les poings. « J'ai fait honte à la mémoire de mes ancêtres. »

Elle eut un triste sourire. Depuis la mort de Saizo, son fils s'était entraîné dur pour être digne de ce titre, pour devenir fort, puissant, un fier ninja comme son géniteur. Il pensait avoir réussi, étant visiblement un véritable génie en la matière, précoce, agile et rapide. Aussi bon que son père au même âge, peut-être même plus audacieux et calculateur.

Il secoua la tête « Vous auriez dû mettre quelqu'un de plus fort, de plus expérimenté, à ma place.

\- Shiro te voulait. Il te faisait confiance et il t'adorait.

\- Il avait tort. »

Elle lui posa une main sur le bras. « Non. Tu étais assez fort. Tout est de la faute de Nohr.

\- ...

\- Oboro était tellement inquiète pour toi.

\- Je sais. Je lui en avais parlé, elle m'a dit la même chose.

\- Ton père était comme toi quand on lui parlait d'honneur. Mais il avait un bon fond et il aimait sa famille. »

Il l'aimait tellement que...

...ça avait causé sa perte.

Elle se demanda si un jour il serait temps de lui raconter les véritables événements.

Ce qu'elle savait, ce que Oboro et Kagero savaient...

Il le méritait après tout.

C'était peut-être le moment de lui dire: il était assez grand.

Asugi eut un sourire fragile « Je sais, elle...m'a tellement raconté de choses sur lui» il ravala ses larmes. « J'aurais aimé parler de tout ça avec lui. Kagero est une instructrice formidable mais...

\- Je comprends. Elle n'est pas...lui. »

Ho oui elle comprenait.

Beaucoup trop bien.

« Je suis désolée pour ta mère Asugi.»

Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit, l'éclat de ses pupilles se durcissant.

« Qui la tuée? Je suis allé protéger les plus jeunes à l'autre bout du champ de bataille, je n'ai pas vu..." Il serra les dents. « ...Je l'ai juste vu dans les bras du prince et...» Son regard demandait une réponse.

Nulle raison de lui mentir.

Il avait le droit de savoir qui lui avait pris sa famille.

« La princesse Camilla. » Elle détourna la tête « Takumi a été tué par le roi Xander.»

Il regarda le ciel. « Je vois. » Sa voix était calme, froide, tranchante comme un poignard. « Comment une femme comme elle peut être toujours vivante quand des personnes formidables comme ma mère...ou comme celle de Kiragi sont mortes?

\- Je ne sais pas. »

Il y eut un silence.

«Asugi.

\- Oui ma reine?

\- J'ai une faveur à te demander. »

Il posa immédiatement, et de nouveau, un genou à terre « Je suis prêt à écouter votre requête. Je ferais de mon mieux pour exécuter ce que vous me demanderez ma reine. »

\- Kiragi, je n'ai plus que lui, et les jumeaux. Il est l'héritier du trône à présent et il n'a que Selkie pour le protéger. Rhajat a accepté aussi mais. » Elle baissa les yeux sur lui « Accepterais-tu d'être son protecteur?

\- ...» Il écarquilla les yeux. « Altesse, je...

\- Je ne te demande pas de remplacer Shiro dans ton cœur, Asugi.

\- Je sais ma reine.

\- J'ai peur que mon neveu... » elle ferma les yeux « ...fasse n'importe quoi à cause de la souffrance. Je voudrais que tu veilles sur lui. Quoi qu'il fasse et ou qu'il aille. Acceptes-tu cette lourde tâche ? »

\- Très bien. Je donnerais ma vie pour que vous n'aillez plus à pleurer encore la perte des membres de votre famille.

\- Merci Asugi. Tu es vraiment indispensable. »

Il se releva. « Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose?

\- Non. Je te remercie. »

Il se détourna. Et se figea. Soufflant entre ses dents « Ne bougez pas.

\- Pardon? » murmura-t-elle, immobile.

Il plongea ses doigts dans un pli de vêtements et une dague de petite taille, pourtant fine et tranchante comme un rasoir siffla dans l'air.

Un cri étouffé.

Un corps qui s'écroulait au sol.

L'attaque du jeune ninja avait été si rapide, si quasiment indétectable, si imprévisible...que l'espion n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir.

«Un Shinobi de Mokushu.» Asugi grimaça. « On ne peut jamais avoir la paix avec eux. De vrais vautours toujours prêt à nous espionner et à tout rapporter à Nohr. Et à faire couler le sang pour faire plaisir à ces monstres !»

Il n'avait jamais pardonné la mort de la reine Scarlett, prise dans une embuscade par les ninjas sans honneur de Mokushu.

Et pour le moment il ne savait qu'une partie de la vérité sur celle de son père.

Hinoka s'appuya au muret. Heureusement que l'homme avait été abattu. Ça voulait dire qu'à Mokushu, on n'apprendrait pas encore la véritable identité de Asugi.

«Asugi.

\- Oui?

\- Parle à Kagero. Demandes lui toute l'histoire... » Elle prit une grande inspiration « Sur la mort de ton père. Dis-lui que je le demande.

\- Toute l'histoire?

\- Oui. Tout.» Elle soupira « Pour ton bien, nous t'avions évité des détails, des évènements important à la demande de ta mère, qui souhaitait te protéger... Dis-lui de ne rien te cacher. »

Il partit en saluant la reine, et disparu comme il était arriver. Comme un fantome.

Kagero ne fut pas surprise quand son filleul demanda à la voir en fin d'après-midi. Il s'assit en tailleur devant elle quand elle l'y invita et lui ai servi un thé bien chaud.

Elle demanda « Que puis-je pour toi?

\- La Reine Hinoka a dit ...maman et toi ne m'aviez pas tout dit sur la mort de mon père. »

Elle se figea et prit une grande inspiration « Je vois...

\- Que vous m'aviez édulcoré les détails les plus... » il chercha ses mots « dur à entendre. »

La brune eut un rire triste « C'est une façon de présenter les choses, en effet...on ne voulait pas que tu sombre dans la haine ou que tu cours te venger. »

Asugi baissa les yeux et but une gorgée de thé. Il se rappelait des pleurs, des sanglots, de sa mère brisée, de Kagero hantée. D'une boite que personne ne l'avait laissé ouvrir. D'un bûcher tout petit. Et de cette réalité si douloureuse qu'il avait perdu son père. Et son oncle, même s'il ne connaissait pas ce dernier.

Il tourna les yeux vers le cimetière, visible depuis la bâtisse ou vivait Kagero, l'autel de sa famille visible de là où ils étaient: trois tablettes funéraire accompagnaient les différentes urnes funéraires. Une pour sa mère, une pour son père et une pour son oncle. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi sa mère avait laissé cette dernière mais elle avait répondu « Ton père adorait son frère malgré tout, c'est pour tenter de le sauver qu'il est mort. A ses yeux la famille comptait plus que tout.''

« Je sais juste qu'il...est mort en tentant de sauver son frère. Et qu'ils sont morts tous les deux au final. »

L'autre hésita « C'est Kotaro. »

Ce nom lui était familier, il l'avait déjà entendu. Mais sa mémoire était un peu floue à ce sujet.

« Il est le maitre des ninjas de Mokushu. Il a tué ton grand-père, ton père et ton oncle. Ainsi que...

\- La reine Scarlett, oui. »

Il but une gorgée de sa boisson « Racontes moi, s'il te plaît. »

Kagero se concentra, tentant de retrouver des souvenirs qu'elle avait mis des années à enfouir au plus profond d'elle-même.

Elle se leva et alla chercher une boite en bois, gravée des armoiries de Mokushu.

\- Ton père avait reçu cette boite quelques jours avant sa mort.

Elle ouvrit la boite du bout de ses doigts tremblants, elle en sortie un bout de tissus terne, déchirée et jaunie par le temps. Elle l'a montra à Asugi, qui ne reussi pas tout de suite à définir se qu'était le tissus en question. Il s'agissait d'une tunique de ninja de grande carrure comparé à lui qui était plus fin, plus svelte. Elle lui semblait verte, mais il n'en fut pas sûr tellement le tissu était déchirait et couverte de sang coagulé.

« Elle appartenait à ton oncle Kaze et … Il a également reçu une lettre avec la tunique » souffla-t-elle, alors qu'elle tremblait à cause de la peine que lui remémorer se passer.

Asugi s'en saisit, dépliant le papier jauni par le temps.

Les mots sur ce papier étaient abjects et Asugi comprenait maintenant pourquoi son père avait réagit comme il avait réagit.

« Ton père le croyait en Norh, avec la traitresse mais… il avait dû lui arrivait malheur. Après tout, Nohr avait donné leur indépendance à Mokushu… »

Kogaro s'arrêta dans ses explications, regardant son apprenti les yeux perdus dans le vague.

« Il est allé le chercher… J'avais surpris une conversation, mais je n'avais pas compris alors… »

« Tu étais jeune Asugi. Tu avais 10 ans… »

« Que s'est-il passé après ? » pressa Asugi, les yeux plein de larmes.

« La reine Scarlett a reçu un second colis quelques jours plus tard »

A ce moment-là, Kagero sembla hésiter à parler librement à Asugi. Mais il était à présent temps et il lui semblait nécessaire qu'il sache les détails, pour qu'il puisse enfin se construire en tant qu'adulte.

« Il contenait l'œil de ton père joint à un message : Vous venez de perdre vos yeux sur le monde… Et depuis des espions de Kotaro et de Norh nous envahissent. Hier encore j'ai surpris une nourrisse des petits Kitsunes déposer un message entre deux pierres d'un muret. En tuant ton père, Kotaro à non seulement assouvi une vielle rancune envers les Saizo, mais…

« Mais sa mort à aussi créer une faille dans la surveillance de tout le territoire. Ce qui as permis à Mokushu d'éliminer tous les ninjas travaillant pour Hoshido et ce qui a permis à Nohr de placer ses espions.

« Je sais instruire les jeunes ninjas survivant mais ils ne pourront jamais etre aussi fort que ton père… »

Asugi se releva et tapa légèrement sur l'épaule de Kagero.

« Tu m'as appris tout se que je sais et bien plus encore. Je te jure d'etre un bon Saizo et de crever moi-même les yeux de Mokushu s'il le faut. »

Il s'en alla vers le terrain d'entrainement, laissant son esprit vagabonder du temps ou Saizo, Kaze et elle se battait cote à cote pour le même camp.

Sur le terrain d'entrainement réservé au ninja, Asugi s'entrainer férocement, frappant avec agressivité les pantins de bois face à lui tandis qu'il lancer des kunais dans des cibles mouvantes à l'aurais des arbres. Chaque poignard atteignit le cœur de la cible, certain même coupant la cible en deux, laissant le poignard se planter dans l'arbre suivant.

Il eut des flashs, des souvenirs. Son père, le portant sur ses épaules, sa mère lui confectionnant son premier costume Shinobi avec un sourire solaire, son père à nouveau, lui apprenant à lancer des shurikens alors qu'il tenait à peine sur ses jambes dans la dimension astrale où il avait passé son enfance, sous les ricanements de sa mère.

Lorsqu'il c'était caché derrière un mur à l'âge de 10 ans, entendant une conversation privée sur son oncle prisonnier. Sa mère, appuyait de Kagero, complètement effondrée.

*J'aurais leurs tètes ! j'aurais leurs têtes a tous les deux ! Le ninja et la princesse !*

Il continua à frapper les pantins de bois à l'aide de couteaux si aiguisés que des copeaux de bois volait tout autour de lui. Il entendit les gravillons du sentier grincer légèrement sous un poids léger.

Il fit soudainement volte-face et lança un de ses poignards sur la personne qui l'observer depuis déjà un moment sans bruit. Son poignard fut cependant stoppé net à quelques centimètres de la tête de Rhajat, stopper net par sa magie du vent. Un courant d'air porta délicatement la dague à ses mains placées en coupe.

« Je suis désolé Asugi, j'aurais dû m'annoncer »

Elle s'approcha du jeune qui avait détourné la tête, ne voulant pas qu'elle voie ses larmes.

« Je tenais à te présenter mes sincères condoléances Asugi, ainsi que celles du clan du vent. »

Elle lui tandis son couteau qu'il accepta, cachant son visage de ses cheveux roux.

« Kiragi t'as-t-il parlait de sa tentative ? » Dit-elle en prenant ses mains dans les siennes pour l'aider à réprimer ses tremblements de rage.

« Oui, il m'en à parler. »

« Et …vas-tu y participer ? » Demanda-t-elle, incertaine.

« J'ai promis à la reine Hinoka de protéger le prince, quoi qu'il m'en coûte. De toute façon, je n'ai plus rien à perdre. »

Elle eut un faible sourire et eu du mal à retenir ses larmes tout en levant la tête d'Asugi d'une main douce.

« J'ai fait la même promesse à la reine, je savais que ton honneur te ferait accepter. Et puis de toute façon, moi j'ai tout à perdre en te laissant partir sans avoir la confirmation que je te reverrais vivant un jour. Nous serons plus fort à deux, nous nous protègerons l'un l'autres et plus que tout, nous protégerons le prince. »

« Si l'armée de Norh te voit avec nous, ils pourraient faire du mal à ta mère... »

« Je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis qu'elle a été enfermé dans la tour il y a plus de 4 ans de cela. Elle s'est sacrifié pour me sauver. Mon père s'est sacrifié pour me sauver… Il est temps que leurs sacrifices portent leurs fruits. »

Elle passa sa main contre la joue dans une délicate caresse.

« Soit sûr que nos parents seront vengés, Saizo. »

Elle embrassa tendrement sa joue, puis se recula, faisant demi-tour le long du sentier menant au château.

Asugi se reprit soudainement, rattrapa la jeune mage sur le chemin de pierre blanche, lui attrapa la main et la fit pivoter vers lui. Il l'embrassa tendrement, et durant ces instants, il n'y avait plus de tristesse, plus de colère. Le monde n'existait plus, le temps comme suspendu. Il se séparèrent finalement quelques minutes plus tard, à la fois fébrile et heureux.

« Ouas ! » Commenta-t-elle, toujours dans les bras du ninja.

Quand c'était-il rapproché autant, ni l'un ni l'autres n'en avait vraiment eu conscience.

« Excuse-moi, il faut que j'aille préparer mes sorts de sommeil pour ce soir » expliqua –t-elle en s'extirpant de ses bras avec une infinie douceur tout en lui déposant un baiser rapide sur les lèvres.

Elle finit de remonter le sentier un sourire aux lèvres, certaines d'avoir effacer l'humeur nauséabonde du jeune homme.

Elle entendit au loin pester, se qui la fit rire.

« T'es consciente que tu vas me rendre dingue ? »


	5. Le départ

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas.

Genres: *coche sur une liste* Drames, morts de personnages principaux.

Couples: Pas dans ce chapitre ^^

Rating: M...M..M. (Quoique ici...)

Personnages: Ils sont tous là. Les morts seront évoqués ou apparaîtront dans des flashs-back.

Ndla: Merci à Dragonna pour ces corrections et ces relectures assidues =D

* * *

Chapitre 5: Le Départ

* * *

Selkie regarda les petits kitsunes dormir paisiblement, éparpillés un peu partout dans la maison réservée anciennement à Hana et Kaden, qui avait été agrandie pour accueillir tous les enfants kitsunes survivants du massacre. La jeune renarde rentra dans la chambre de ses parents disparus. Selkie finit de boucler ces dernières affaires, posant sa bestipierre sur ses vêtements.

« Tu t'en vas ?» Fit une voix masculine derrière elle, à l'intonation modulée et douce.

Elle se retourna en sursautant et surpris un jeune kitsune derrière elle, les larmes aux yeux. « Rufio ? Depuis quand est tu l'as ? Tu ne dormais pas?

\- Assez longtemps pour voir que tu vas nous abandonner. Tu t'en vas loin de nous.» Pleura-t-il en regardant son aînée dans les yeux. Il baissa la tête, pour tenter de camoufler ses larmes. «Et si...Et si...

\- Rufio, regarde-moi.» Elle prit son menton entre ses doigts et releva la tête de celui qu'elle considérait comme son petit frère. «Je ne souhaite pas vous abandonner, mais je dois suivre le prince Kiragi dans une mission qui me permettrait de sauver Hoshido et de venger nos parents!»

Rufio la regarda intensément, les larmes toujours aux coins des yeux.«On a déjà perdu tellement de gens...et si tu ne revenais pas?

\- Je dois te demander une faveur!» souffla Selkie. «C'est très important pour moi de savoir que les petits seront en sécurité même si je ne suis plus là. Je sais que c'est beaucoup de responsabilités que je te confie, mais j'aimerais que tu veilles sur les petits…comme je l'ai fais au quotidien jusque là.

\- Mais la reine Hinoka…elle...

\- Elle nous protège dans les murs du château et veille sur nous, je le sais. Mais elle est malade, et si Nohr venait à tuer les dernières personnes capables de vous protéger, je veux que tu mettes les enfants à l'abri, et dans le cas où je ne revienne pas, tu dois me promettre que tu protégeras les petits, quoi qu'il arrive. J'espère que nus n'en arriverons pas là. J'espère que la reine ne souffrira pas davantage mais je ne veux pas prendre de risques...»

Il la regarda de ses yeux orangés larmoyants, ayant l'air à la fois angoissé par le poids de la responsabilité que lui confiait Selkie, mais également du grand honneur que c'était. « Je ferais de mon mieux, et je protégerais la Reine aussi. Pour que les princes et la princesse ne souffrent plus!»

La jeune kitsune versa une larme, se souvenant du jour où son père lui avait confier les vies des nouveaux nés et des enfants Kitsunes. Elle ne faisait que passer le flambeau après tout, sa survie était incertaine, et il fallait qu'elle passe le flambeau.

« Je les garderai en sécurité, je te le promets. Mais promet moi de revenir… s'il te plait..» Pleura le jeune garçon. « On a besoin de toi auprès de nous..»

Elle prit le petit garçon dans ces bras, ne sachant pas si elle reviendrait de ce long périple qui les mèneraient à la paix.

« Je ferais mon possible.» Fut les seuls mots qu'elle pouvait lui répondre sans vraiment lui mentir.

Elle se sépara de lui, récupéra ses affaires et s'enfonça dans la nuit, laissant un léger vent frais pénétrer l'ancienne demeure, son sanctuaire.

* * *

Asugi fit le tour de sa maison, qu'il partageait jusqu'à peu avec sa mère. Il ferma la porte de la chambre de ses parents. Qui ne serait plus occupée désormais. Il n'avait jamais osé fouillé cette chambre auparavant, même enfant.

Il se serait fait disputé par sa mère qui cachait de trop grands secrets dans cette pièce. Il y avait pourtant trouvé, en regardant dans les affaires de son père, dont il avait reconnu la boite aux armoiries de son clan, un simple foulard bleu qu'il gardait à la main, tel un talisman. Il savait appartenu à son père. Il se souvenait, dans se souvenir d'enfance de ce foulard bleu. Il en restait un dernier, soigneusement laissé derrière lui dans une boite au fond du placard de sa mère.

Il enfila le tissu bleu autour de son cou, tel un porte bonheur. «Je suis prêt!» Il fit rapidement l'inventaire de ses vêtements, de son matériel et de ses outils, rangeant ces derniers dans sa tenue. «J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut.»

Il se mit à genoux devant l'autel familial, allumant un bâton d'encens. «Mère ! Père!". Ses yeux fixèrent les tablettes. «Je vais partir pour un bon moment». Il regarda les fleurs séchées posées devant lui. «Je vais accompagner le prince Kiragi dans sa quête et, je ne sais pas si je vais en revenir. Ou quand je reviendrais...»

Il ferma les yeux. «Père, j'aurais aimé parlé plus avec toi. J'aurais aimé te connaître davantage. Mais je te rendrais fier de moi. Je serais digne de porter à nouveau le nom de Saizo. Je vengerais le prince Shiro et Hoshido.» Des larmes lui piquèrent les yeux «Mère, Père..je vais vous venger, tous les deux.» Il se releva, attrapant sa sacoche qu'il suspendit à son épaule «Je sais que vous veillerez sur moi depuis là où vous êtes.»

Il s'essuya le visage «Je vous aime.» Il sortit de la maison, se dirigeant vers les écuries où il avait pris une session de garde, protégeant ainsi la fuite de son groupe au cœur de la nuit.

* * *

Rhajat regarda anxieusement le livre posait face à elle sur son futon. L'objet, comme une relique, brillait d'une aura étrange, comme une aura malfaisante qu'elle trouvait attrayante et effrayante à la fois.

Sa mère lui avait promis que si la magie de l'occulte la fascinait tant, elle lui apprendrait elle-même. Nyx, sa mère, lui avait donc laissé un grimoire, mais l'adolescente avait refusé de le toucher en son absence et ne l'avait jamais sortie de sa boite depuis que sa mère avait été enfermée dans la tour de Nohr, destinée aux prisonniers de dangerosité maximum… enfin elle pensait qu'elle y était… ou plutôt elle l'espérait.

Le livre pétillait de magie juste devant elle, et cette aura lui faisait peur. Son père l'avait toujours mise en garde contre la magie noire, même si elle faisait partie d'elle, il avait toujours eu peur que cette magie ne consomme son corps.

Surtout sans personne pour lui apprendre.

Lui n'y ayant jamais touché, il n'avait pu lui enseigner.

Elle se retourna vers son autel personnel ou une plaque reposait là. Il lui suffit d'un souffle de vent dans ses cheveux, d'une faible brise pour qu'elle reprenne contenance. Son père était avec elle, rien ne pourrait lui arriver. Elle remballa le petit grimoire et le mis dans sa besace, se dirigeant vers la terrasse ou la nuit avait commencer à apparaître.

Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche, elle devait endormir les derniers gardes du château avant de rejoindre les autres aux écuries.

* * *

Kiragi finissait sa missive qu'il déposa sur son lit avant de passer la porte le séparant de la chambre réservée aux jumeaux. Il faillit renoncer en voyant sa petite sœur dormir paisiblement, serrant une petite poupée en forme de dragon ente ses bras.

Son jumeau se tenait à ses côtés, l'embrassant sur le front. Il était déjà dans son armure aux douces couleurs d'argent et de noir, proche du corps (mais lui laissant étrangement les pieds nus), le tout camoufler d'une cape dans les tons bleus.

Kiragi reconnaissait cette armure et s'étonna quelques peut du choix de son frère. C'était l'armure dans laquelle il était arrivé des années auparavant, traversant le plan astral en tant qu'enfant de la reine de Nohr.

L'armure avait étrangement grandit au fur et à mesure du temps, en même temps que l'enfant de sorte qu'elle lui aillait encore presque 7 ans plus tard, et ce, même après avoir pris la poussière, rangée dans un coffre.

Kana se dirigea vers Kiragi d'un pas silencieux, voulant sortir de la chambre retenant ses larmes. Kiragi le retint déposant sa main sur l'épaule de son petit frère. «Tu as encore le choix Kana. Tu n'es pas obligé de me suivre.» Rappela-t-il d'une voix douce.

Kana posa son regard rubis sur Kiragi, les larmes faisant briller les yeux déjà surnaturels du petit garçon. «Il faut que nous la protégions et que nous protégions Hoshido, je ne peux plus reculer. C'est ce qu'aurait voulu papa.»Asséna-t-il dans un sourire quelques peut forcer.

«Bien. Approuva Kiragi. Je dois aller chercher l'arc légendaire dans la salle du trône, j'espère que l'arc de père saura me reconnaître comme son nouveau propriétaire.»

Une petite main se posa sur l'avant-bras du jeune archer, qui tourna la tète vers son petit frère. «Je sais qu'il t'acceptera… Papa l'aurait voulu...»

Comme pour enlever la frustration de son corps, Kiragi remua les longs cheveux blancs de Kana et rigola un peu quand le petit garçon se mit à bouder. «Va avec les autre aux écuries, je vous rejoins..»

Le petit garçon courut à pas de loup vers les écuries tandis que Kiragi se dirigea vers la salle du trône. Tous les soldats sur son chemin dormaient profondément, certain bavant même sur le manche de leurs lances et Kiragi remercia intérieurement Rhajat pour ses sorts.

Il poussa les portes de la grande salle, frissonnant en voyant le trône d'or, entouré des deux piédestaux illuminés d'une lueur banche par les armes divines d'Hoshido, comme si elles aussi été dans un sommeil partiel, attendant vainement leurs nouveaux détenteurs.

Il passa d'abord devant Rajinto, terni depuis la mort de Shiro. Malgré les nombreux essais de son père afin de lui trouver un nouveau porteur, rien, aucun résultat. Ni avec lui, ni avec son frère et sa soeur, ni avec les autres petits Hoshidians. Comme si l'épée refusait d'accepter la perte de Shiro et le pleurait toujours.

Soudainement, l'arc Divin se mit à briller bien plus, pourtant Kiragi était à quelques mètres de l'arme. Il passa la main juste au-dessus du manche froid et délicatement sculpté, puis il s'en saisit et une immense chaleur l'envahit, comme si l'énergie de cette relique divine irradiait dans son bras.

Il pouvait ressentir le grand pouvoir de cet arc entre ses mains.

Fujin Yumi l'avait reconnu.


End file.
